CROSSOVER - Kisahku dengan Sakamoto-kun
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: Inilah kisah pertemuan Midorikawa Retasu dengan Sakamoto-kun. Apakah akan menjadi dekat? Atau hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan? / CROSSOVER, karena gak ada Sakamoto desu ga? ya aku publish di regular aja. Sayang sudah dibuat, gak di publish... :3 / AU / OOC / Mau baca? :D


**Tokyo Mew-Mew ©** **Mia Ikumi - Reiko Yoshida**

 **Sakamoto desu ga?** **© SANO Nami**

 **Midorikawa Retasu – Sakamoto-kun**

 **Kisahku dengan Sakamoto-** _ **kun**_ **© Thia Nokoru**

"Hahaha… kau ini mudah sekali untuk disakiti!"

"Jadi manusia itu jangan terlalu baik, kalau terus seperti ini, kau hanya akan terus disiksa oleh orang-orang yang seperti kami!"

"Melawanlah sekali-kali, bila kau tidak suka, katakan tidak suka! Kalau kau hanya diam saja, kami akan semakin senang untuk terus mengerjaimu!"

"Hahahaha…!"

Aku, bukannya tidak mau melawan. Aku, bukannya tidak bisa mengatakan tidak suka. Tubuhku tidak bereaksi dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku terlalu takut. Sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.

Ini, sudah sering terjadi. Sebagai seorang yang pendiam dan tidak begitu pandai bergaul dengan teman-teman, aku selalu menjadi bahan candaan dan siksaan mereka. Aku tidak mengerti, mereka terlihat sangat senang menyiksaku. Bila mereka butuh bantuan, aku dengan senang hati selalu membantu mereka. Tapi, semua yang kulakukan selalu berakhir dengan penyiksaan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku tidak lagi selalu disiksa oleh teman-temanku?

"Sakamoto- _kun_ ~"

Lagi-lagi, setiap kali aku melewati SMA ini, para murid perempuan selalu menyerukan nama Sakamoto- _kun_. Sepertinya menyenangkan bersekolah di sekolah ini.

"Tidak!"

Hm, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Bersekolah dimana pun, bila aku belum merubah karakterku, pasti akan sama saja dengan yang lama. Entah mengapa aku malah terdiam dekat pintu masuk sekolah ini, memperhatikan para murid perempuan yang sedang berkumpul sambil menyerukan nama Sakamoto- _kun_. Aku pernah mendengar rumor yang beredar tentang Sakamoto- _kun_ itu, dia adalah seorang murid laki-laki kelas 1 yang sangat populer di kalangan perempuan. Wajahnya sangat tampan, memakai kacamata, dan ada satu _mole_ di ujung matanya sebelah kiri. Setiap tindakan dan gerak-geriknya selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Terkadang, aku juga berpikir sama seperti mereka, Sakamoto- _kun_ itu sangat _cool_ , dan sangat baik hati. Ia selalu menolong orang-orang yang meminta bantuan kepadanya. Di dunia jaman sekarang, mungkin hanya ada satu Sakamoto- _kun_ yang seperti dia.

Yah, aku hanya bisa melihatnya sebentar saja. Hanya kebetulan saja arah jalan pulang ke rumahku melewati jalan sekolah ini. Jadi, aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini.

"Sakamoto- _kun_ …" gumamku pelan.

Deg

"Kau memanggilku?"

"…."

 _He_?

"…."

"KYAAAAA…!"

"…."

A-apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapanku?! Padahal aku hanya menggumamkan namanya saja dengan sangat pelan. Aku bahkan tidak melihat kalau ia berjalan ke arahku, bukankah ia tadi masih berada di halaman depan sekolahnya?!

"I-itu… a-aku… aku…"

APA YANG HARUS KUKATAKAN?!

" _BYE_!"

Tidaaakkk… karena terlalu gugup dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku langsung berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Sakamoto- _kun_. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau aku bisa berbicara dengan Sakamoto- _kun_. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau akan jadi seperti ini!

"Hosh… hosh… Mengapa ia bisa mendengar gumamanku? Tidak aneh juga sih, mengingat Sakamoto- _kun_ punya insting yang sangat tajam terhadap di sekitarnya. Itulah yang pernah dikatakan oleh orang-orang yang selalu ditolong oleh Sakamoto- _kun_."

Aku berhenti berlari, karena kurasa aku sudah jauh dari sekolahnya Sakamoto- _kun_.

"Apa ia memperhatikan penampilanku? Tidak, bajuku sangat kotor dan siku-ku sedikit berdarah, rambutku juga acak-acakan, apa yang akan dipikirnya tentangku? Ia pasti menganggap aku sebagai perempuan aneh atau jelek?"

Haahh… biarlah, lagipula siapa aku baginya? Tidak penting sekali. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Mungkin saat ini di rumah tidak orang sama sekali.

Perkenalkan, aku adalah Midorikawa Retasu. Hanya seorang perempuan kutu buku yang sangat pendiam dan selalu disiksa oleh teman-temannya. Walau seperti itu, aku tidak pernah menyimpan dendam kepada mereka yang sudah menyiksaku. Hei, ada yang pernah mengatakan, kalau orang pendiam itu sebenarnya menyeramkan, lho! Hmm… kupikir itu memang ada benarnya. Bila memang sudah kelewat-kelewat-kelewat batas, aku pun bisa menjadi menyeramkan! Fufufufu…

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Hari sabtu sekolah libur. Terkadang, aku menghabiskan waktu liburku untuk mengikuti kegiatan bakti sosial. Hari ini aku bersama dengan para relawan lainnya akan menuju pantai. Kami akan membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di pinggir pantai. Jujur, aku lebih senang bergaul dengan para relawan ini, karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat baik dan penuh kasih.

"Retasu, kau sudah siap?!"

"Hm, aku siap!"

Dia adalah Momiya Ichigo, ia adalah salah satu relawan juga sama sepertiku. Aku berkenalan dengannya saat mengikuti kegiatan bakti sosial, dan sekarang kami sudah menjadi teman baik. Ichigo mengikuti kegiatan ini karena kekasihnya adalah seorang yang selalu aktif mengikuti kegiatan bakti sosial ini.

Angin pantai hari ini bertiup sangat kencang, mengibarkan rambut panjangku yang tergerai dan membuatnya menjadi sedikit kusut. Aku belum mengepang dua rambutku sebelum berangkat tadi, karena terburu-buru jadi biarkan saja rambut panjangku tergerai. Tapi, sepertinya aku bisa membeli jepit rambut di kios pinggir pantai ini.

"Ichigo, sambil mencari sampah, aku ingin mampir sebentar ke kios penjual jepit rambut. Angin pantai yang kencang ini membuat rambut panjangku menjadi acak-acakan."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan membeli jepit rambut untukku juga…"

Sambil memunguti sampah-sampah kecil yang berserakan, kami akhirnya tiba di salah satu kios penjual jepit rambut. Kurasa apa saja, yang penting bisa menguncir atau menjepit rambutku agar tidak acak-acakan tertiup angin pantai.

"Aku beli yang ini saja! Kunciran pita berwarna merah ini sangat imut! Aoyama pasti juga akan menyukainya!"

Ichigo terlihat sangat manis, apapun yang dipakai oleh Ichigo, Aoyama pasti akan selalu menyukainya. Aoyama adalah kekasih Ichigo, dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat baik.

"Iya, kunciran itu terlihat sangat imut… sangat cocok untukmu…"

Lalu, aku memilih apa? Ah, kunciran dengan bandul putri duyung ini sangat cantik. Bandul kecil terbuat dari kaca dengan sisik ekor berwarna hijau. Wah, cocok sekali dengan rambutku yang berwarna hijau! Aku beli yang ini saja! Kami berdua pun segera menuju penjual kios ini untuk membayar.

"Terima kasih sudah membeli di kios kami…"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Retasu?"

"…."

"Retasu?"

"…."

"RETASUUUU!"

"KYAAAA…!"

"Ada apa denganmu?! Sampai di penjual kios itu, kau tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi patung! Aku harus menyeretmu untuk segera pergi dari kios itu!"

"EEEHHH…?! MIMPIKAH?!"

"Ada apa Retasu?!"

Ichigo terlihat melotot kepadaku, meminta penjelasan kepadaku yang berlaku sangat aneh.

"Ahahaha… tidak apa-apa, kok! Ayo kita lanjutkan membersihkan sampahnya!"

Kyaaaa! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa penjual kios itu adalah SAKAMOTO- _KUN?_! Apakah ia sedang bekerja paruh waktu? Atau memang ia adalah pemilik kios itu? AKU TIDAK TAHU!

"Haahh… tapi, syukurlah~ ia tidak mengenaliku~ setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Yah, mana mungkin ia mengingatnya, kan? Aku hanya orang lewat saja baginya…"

"Kau ini bicara sendirian! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang kau katakan, Retasu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang mengguman sendiri…"

"Kau ini aneh sekali…"

"Maaf, Ichigo…"

Kegiatan sosial ini bila dikerjakan bersama-sama akan cepat selesai. Setelah mengumpulkan sampah-sampah dan membuangnya di penampungan sampah, kami semua diberi waktu bebas untuk istirahat. Ichigo sudah pergi bersama Aoyama, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktu bebas mereka hanya berdua saja. Tidak apa-apa aku seorang diri, ini sudah biasa untukku. Walau ada beberapa teman yang lain mengajakku untuk bersama mereka, tapi aku menolaknya. Kurasa, aku ingin sendirian.

Aku berjalan sampai di mana banyak pohon kelapa yang tumbuh di pinggir pantai. Disini agak sepi, tapi bukan tempat yang berbahaya. Aku duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang berada di pinggir pantai. Ombak-ombak kecil laut naik-turun membasahi kedua kakiku. Melihatnya aku jadi merasa sangat tenang.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, saat ini aku berada di wilayah yang sama dengan Sakamoto- _kun_. Aku tidak berani untuk bertemu ataupun melihat dirinya. Ia terlalu menyilaukan bagiku. Tapi, entah mengapa, dibalik karakternya yang _cool_ , _cooler_ , dan _coolest_ itu, aku bisa melihat ada sebuah kesedihan yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa seperti itu saja."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa dengan melihatnya dari jauh saja tidak apa-apa? Aku ingin melihat dirinya saat ini juga."

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, dan segera berjalan menuju tempat Sakamoto- _kun_. Aku akan melihat dirinya dari jauh, kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Sampai di tempat Sakamoto- _kun_ , aku bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon kepala dengan jarah 10 meter dari tempat Sakamoto- _kun_.

"Wah, sepertinya kiosnya sudah mulai ramai. Tadi, masih sepi…"

Bukan Sakamoto- _kun_ namanya kalau tidak selalu menjadi pujaan banyak perempuan. Sepertinya menyenangkan bisa mengekspresikan perasaan kita dengan jujur, ya… aku tidak bisa seperti itu.

Sepertinya, waktu bebasku hanya kuhabiskan untuk memperhatikan Sakamato- _kun_ dari jauh. Entah mengapa, ini terasa menyenangkan. Aku bukan penguntit lho!

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, aku jadi selalu melihat kehadiran Sakamoto- _kun_. Saat waktu pulang sekolah, aku melihat Sakamoto- _kun_ yang sedang berjalan seorang diri entah kemana. Saat aku ingin membeli burger, aku mampir ke restoran cepat saji, dan kasir di restoran itu ternyata adalah Sakamoto- _kun_. Saat aku belajar di perpustakaan kota, tidak jauh dari tempatku belajar, aku melihat Sakamoto- _kun_ juga sedang belajar di perpustakaan. Saat aku sedang lari pagi di sekitar sungai kota, aku juga melihat Sakamoto- _kun_ yang sedang lari pagi bersama dengan anak-anak kecil yang selalu mengikutinya.

Apa arti dari semua ini?

Sakamoto- _kun_ seperti menghantui setiap hari-hariku. Mungkin, bila dihari libur tidak masalah bila aku bertemu dengan Sakamoto- _kun_. Asal, jangan saat waktu sepulang sekolah. Aku pasti berpenampilan buruk.

Kejadian yang setiap harinya melihat Sakamoto- _kun_ , aku jadi sedikit berharap untuk bisa menjadi temannya. Ia selalu terlihat seorang diri. Sama sepertiku. Tapi, kami berbeda. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakamoto- _kun_? Apakah ia senang dengan kehidupannya itu? Atau, ia seperti itu untuk menutupi kesepian dalam dirinya? Aku jadi ingin seperti Sakamoto- _kun_. Apa aku bisa?

"Ya, aku harus berubah…"

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

"Sakamoto- _kun_ ~"

Seorang gadis idol manis berlari menghampiri Sakamoto yang sedang memberi makan binatang kesayangannya itu. Sekilas ia melihat siapa perempuan yang telah memanggilnya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memberi makan burung-burung kecil yang suka hinggap di bahu Sakamoto.

"Sakamoto- _kun_ ~ hei, apa kau ada waktu luang saat hari libur besok?"

Panggil saja Aina, gadis idol berkuncir dua itu mengeluarkan jurus manis andalannya kepada Sakamoto. Tapi, Sakamoto hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memberi makan para burung-burung kecil itu.

Aina merasa sedikit kesal, karena Sakamoto sama sekali tidak merespon perkataannya. Ia selalu dicueki. Apa salahnya bila ia mengajak Sakamoto untuk berlibur bersamanya? Hei, bukankah tujuan sebenarnya dari Aina adalah untuk berkencan dengan Sakamoto- _kun_?

"Sakamoto- _kun_ ~" Aina merengek manja. "Sekali-kali pergilah berkencan bersamaku~" Aina memasang wajah memelas manjanya.

Sakamato menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, lalu menatap Aina. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakamoto melihat Aina yang seperti itu.

"Tidak bisa. Menurut hasil penelitian seseorang, berkencan hanya akan membuang-buang uang saja. Tidak bermanfaat sama sekali." Sakamoto sangat serius mengatakan itu kepada Aina.

Wajah Aina seketika langsung pucat. Penelitian apa yang telah Sakamoto baca sampai ia mempercayai pemikiran yang seperti itu? Sakamoto adalah murid yang sangat pintar, bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Aina sama sekali tidak mempercayainya.

"Sakamoto- _kun_ ~ aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membelikan apapun untukku! Aku akan membayar sendiri makanan dan minuman untukku, dan aku juga akan mentraktirmu! Bagaimana?"

"Ah, sudah waktunya!"

Sakamoto tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh AIna. Sakamoto pura-pura melihat jam tangan di tangannya, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Aina sendirian.

"Sakamoto- _kun_ ~ kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?! Huh! Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu bisa berkencan denganku!"

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Dengan tenang Sakamoto berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Seperti biasa setiap harinya, di sekeliling Sakamoto selalu ada banyak murid perempuan yang menyerukan namanya. Tapi, tidak ada satu perempuan pun yang berani untuk mendekati Sakamoto. Mereka hanya bisa menatap Sakamoto dalam jarak 2 meter.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakamoto. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Sakamoto tinggal. Dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakamoto. Karena Sakamoto selalu terlihat dimana-mana.

Kini, Sakamoto sedang berdiri di depan sebuah taman tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang dengan gaya seperti patung penjaga pintu masuk taman. Sudah 30 menit berlalu, Sakamoto masih mempertahankan posisinya itu.

"Ah,"

Ada sedikit reaksi dari Sakamoto. Ia menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, dan menegaskan pandangan kedua matanya kepada satu objek yang sedang mendekat. Objek itu semakin mendekat, dan entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan oleh Sakamoto.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Ia menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. Debaran di jantungnya semakin memacu dengan cepat seiring dengan objek yang sedang dilihatnya juga semakin mendekat. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakamoto bila objek itu sudah berada di hadapannya?

Hari ini penampilan Retasu bisa dibilang sangat keren. Hehe… kenapa? Ya seperti biasa, salah satu ikatan rambut kepang duanya terlepas. Ada sedikit luka memar di sudut bibirnya. Sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa, karena Retasu hari ini sangat puas. Ya, puas. Puas karena sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa merubah dirinya sendiri.

Saat perjalanan pulang sekolah tadi, Retasu bertemu dengan geng teman sekolahnya. Retasu dipaksa oleh mereka untuk masuk ke sebuah gang sempit yang jarang dilalui oleh banyak orang. Ini mungkin sudah biasa, tapi kali ini akan menjadi berbeda.

Hari-hari yang selalu melihat kehadiran Sakamoto-lah yang telah membuat Retasu mempunyai keberanian untuk melawan. Sakamoto- _kun_ juga selalu menjadi incaran kakak kelas ataupun teman sekelasnya. Walau dihadapi oleh sebuah ancaman ataupun kekerasan, Sakamoto- _kun_ selalu menghadapinya dengan pikiran jeniusnya dan sifatnya yang keren. Begitulah menurut pengamatan Retasu kepada Sakamoto- _kun_.

Disini, dalam situasi seperti ini, Retasu juga harus berpikir dengan jenius untuk bisa membebaskan dirinya dari siksaan mereka. Atau mungkin, keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya? Retasu hanya berpura-pura kalau ia melihat guru sekolahnya sedang memperhatikan mereka semua. Tapi, kebohongan Retasu tidak terbukti sampai akhirnya satu tamparan mengenai pipinya. Tapi, Retasu belum mau menyerah. Retasu mengatakan sekali lagi kalau guru sekolah mereka memang benar ada di sana. Dan ternyata, memang kebetulan sekali, salah satu guru sekolah mereka telah melihat mereka yang sedang menyiksa Retasu. Hukuman pun sudah menanti mereka semua esok hari. Dan Retasu, bisa tersenyum senang karena ia tidak percaya ternyata kebohongannya bisa menjadi kenyataan. Walau begitu, mereka tidak semudah itu melepaskan Retasu hanya karena hari ini mereka terpergok oleh guru sekolah mereka.

"Mulai hari ini, aku tidak akan takut kepada kalian. Hentikanlah perbuatan kalian ini kepadaku."

Retasu mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan berani.

Salah satu teman sekolahnya itu pun tersenyum. "Kau sudah berani untuk mengatakannya, ya…"

Mereka semua pun pergi meninggalkan Retasu bersama dengan guru sekolah mereka.

Ya, itulah yang terjadi. Kini, Retasu berjalan melewati sekolah Sakamoto, tapi sekolah itu sudah terlihat sangat sepi.

"Hari ini aku belum melihat kehadiran Sakamoto- _kun_ …" keluh Retasu pelan.

Retasu pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Sampai di dekat taman, Retasu tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya.

"Ehhh? Bu-bukankah itu Sakamoto- _kun_?!"

Retasu melihat Sakamoto berdiri dengan tegap di depan pintu masuk taman. Sakamoto terlihat seperti patung penjaga pintu masuk taman. Yah, Retasu tidak heran dengan tingkah Sakamoto itu, karena memang seperti itulah Sakamoto- _kun_.

Deg deg

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disana? Menunggu seseorang?"

Langkah Retasu semakin mendekati Sakamoto, debaran di jantungnya juga semakin memacu dengan cepat. Retasu berdebar-debar, karena ia akan berjalan di hadapan Sakamoto- _kun_. Sampai di hadapan Sakamoto, Retasu sangat gugup, ingin sekali ia bertanya kepada Sakamoto, apa yang sedang di lakukannya disana?

Deg

Sakamoto mulai bergerak, ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun, dan itu membuat Retasu terkejut karena Sakamoto tiba-tiba bergerak saat Retasu sudah ada di hadapan Sakamoto. Sakamoto menatap Retasu dengan lurus, Retasu semakin gugup karena telah di tatap oleh Sakamoto.

" _A-ano_ … a-apa?" tanya Retasu gugup tidak mengerti karena telah di tatap oleh Sakamoto.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, tangan kanan Sakamoto bergerak dan mengelus luka lebam di sudut bibir Retasu. Wajah Retasu seketika menjadi merah padam. Mengapa Sakamoto melakukan hal itu kepadanya?

Retasu bisa melihat ada sedikit ekspresi sedih dari wajah Sakamoto, kenapa?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…" Retasu tersenyum manis kepada Sakamoto.

Sakamoto sedikit terkejut melihat senyuman Retasu. Ternyata apa yang dipikirnya sangat berbeda.

"A-aku sering sekali melihat dirimu berada di sekitarku. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja, tapi aku sangat senang bisa melihat dirimu…"

"…."

"A-aku Midorikawa Retasu, kelas 1 dari sekolah swasta khusus perempuan."

Retasu tidak mengerti, mengapa jadi seperti ini? Mengapa Sakamoto hanya diam saja? Mengapa juga jadi Retasu yang memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri? Hyaaaaa….

Retasu terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan Sakamoto lakukan padanya. Sakamoto kembali bergerak, tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau lembut dikeluarkannya dari saku bajunya. Sakamoto memberikan sapu tangan itu kepada Retasu.

"Ini milikmu…" ucap Sakamoto.

Retasu menerima sapu tangan berwarna hijau itu, memangnya sapu tangan ini miliknya?

"Ini bukan milikku…" ucap Retasu.

"Sudah kukembalikan. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku telah merawatnya dengan sangat baik selama bertahun-tahun."

"….?"

"Sampai jumpa lagi…"

Setelah memberikan sapu tangan itu, Sakamoto pergi meninggalkan Retasu yang masih bingung dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh Sakamoto.

Retasu menatap sapu tangan berwarna hijau itu, Sakamoto sudah merawatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Berarti, kejadiannya adalah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sepertinya dulu Retasu memang mempunyai sebuah sapu tangan berwara hijau.

"Ah, mungkinkah…"

Retasu mengingat sesuatu, kejadian saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar kelas 3. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat aneh, anak laki-laki itu terjatuh dari atas pohon saat hendak mengambil seekor anak burung. Retasu menghampiri anak laki-laki itu yang tidak menangis sama sekali. Kedua telapak tangannya berdarah, Retasu pun memberikan sapu tangannya kepada anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu pun segera pergi berlari meninggalkan Retasu sambil mengambil sapu tangan milik Retasu.

"Jadi, anak laki-laki waktu itu adalah Sakamoto- _kun_? Hihihi… ternyata kita sudah pernah bertemu sewaktu kecil…"

Retasu tersenyum senang. Setelah kejadian hari ini, apakah dirinya bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sakamoto- _kun_?

"Sakamoto- _kun_ , walau begitu dekat, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa teraih olehku…"

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, setelah Sakamoto mengembalikan sapu tangan yang sudah disimpannya dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun, debaran di dadanya masih terasa.

"Aku sedang mengembalikannya. Kenapa masih terasa berdebar-debar?"

Sakamoto menyentuh dadanya, masih berdebar-debar. Ini sama seperti kejadian waktu dulu. Saat ia terjatuh dari pohon, ada seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengannya datang menghampirinya. Anak perempuan berambut hijau itu terlihat sangat manis dimatanya. Anak perempuan itu memberikan sapu tangan berwarna hijau kepadanya. Sakamoto berpikir, apakah ia sedang ditolong oleh seorang anak perempuan? Tidak! Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh ditolong oleh seorang perempuan. Karena seorang laki-laki lah yang harus menolong seorang perempuan. Tapi, anak perempuan itu sangat manis, di dalam dada Sakamoto berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat. Karena berdebar-debar dan terasa aneh, Sakamoto mengambil sapu tangan itu dan berlari pergi meninggalkan anak perempuan manis itu. Sakamoto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan mengembalikan sapu tangan anak perempuan itu.

"Dia masih terlihat manis, walau penampilannya selalu terlihat buruk."

Inilah kisah pertemuan MIdorikawa Retasu dengan Sakamoto. Bagaimana hubungan keduanya kedepannya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Apakah akan menjadi dekat? Atau hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan?

 **.**

 **T_N**

 **.**

"Sakamoto- _kun_ ~ apa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan perempuan?"

Aina sang idol bertanya blak-blakan kepada Sakamoto- _kun_. Sakamoto menatap tajam kepada Aina.

"Sakamoto- _kun_ , apa ada seorang perempuan yang kau sukai?"

"Hn? Perempuan yang aku sukai?"

Sakamoto tampak berpikir, Aina dengan sangat semangat ingin sekali mengetahui siapa perempuan yang disukai oleh Sakamoto. Apakah perempuan itu dirinya?

Yang terbayang dalam pikiran Sakamoto adalah seorang perempuan berambut hijau panjang yang dikepang dua. Ya, selama ini yang diingatnya hanya wajah anak perempuan berambut hijau saja yang diingatnya agar ia bisa mengembalikan sapu tangan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sungguh jawaban yang sangat tidak bisa Aina terima. Sakamoto sepertinya tidak menyukai anak perempuan. Mungkin?

"Aku hanya selalu teringat oleh perempuan berambut hijau…"

Deg

Perempuan berambut hijau? Seingat Aina, di sekolahnya tidak ada seorang perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau.

"A-APA? SIAPA DIA SAKAMOTO- _KUN_?"

Sakamoto melihat reaksi menyeramkan dari Aina, dengan cepat pun Sakamoto keluar dari dalam kelas. Aina mengejar Sakamoto, tapi Aina tidak tahu kemana Sakamoto pergi.

"KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA PEREMPUAN BERAMBUT HIJAU ITU, SAKAMOTO- _KUN_ ~"

Sakamoto bersembunyi di balik jendela. Seperti seekor cicak yang menempel di dinding, Sakamoto dengan mudah merayap di dinding gedung sekolah.

"Perempuan itu sangat menakutkan…" gumam Sakamoto pelan.

Dan cerita-cerita tentang Sakamoto pun masih menyebar luas di luar sana. Retasu juga akan berubah, sedikit demi sedikit dan menjadi seorang perempuan yang pantas bila ia berhadapan kembali dengan Sakamoto- _kun_. Bila saat itu kembali tiba, siap-siap saja, Retasu akan mencuri hati milik Sakamoto- _kun_ untuknya.

 **-SELESAI-**

 **Kisahku dengan Sakamoto-** _ **kun**_ **by Thia Nokoru – 19 Februari 2017**

 **A/N :**

 **Hai semuanya yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic sederhana ini. Saya pikir feel-nya kurang dapat. Maaf, ya.**

 **Saya lagi tergila-gila sama sosok Sakamoto-kun, aigooo~ saya jatuh cinta sama Sakamoto-kun~ kenapa? Saya suka scene(?) lagu ending Sakamoto-kun, rasanya ngena banget ke hati… apa cuma saya aja yang lebay? Hahaha… XD**

 **Yah, gak apa-apa… saya juga masih belajar terus buat nulis cerita. Masih banyak kurangnya.**

 **Gak banyak bicara, sampai jumpa di fanfic oneshot lainnya ya…**

 **Be happy all…**


End file.
